


Loose Lips

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You're a Templar Messenger who has been captured by The Rooks. Now you must face their leader: Jacob Frye and his ever seductive voice.





	Loose Lips

Jacob Frye was having a most boring afternoon. Sitting in his office above the Red Lion pub, he was nursing a dram of whisky by the hearth, he would have given anything to break the monotony. The Templars and Blighters had been way too quite as of late and information was beginning to get scarce. Many others would have just enjoyed the lull in the action, but Jacob knew that a lull usually meant that they were planning something big. The only question was what.

Hearing a knock at the door Jacob said “Come in.” In walked two Rooks with what looked like a satchel. “You should see this Boss.” Taking the satchel from them, Jacob pulled out a handful of sealed letters. All of them bearing the red cross of the Templar Order.

“Where did you get this?” Jacob asked very curious.

“From a messenger Boss. Caught her just as she was leaving the magistrates office.” One of the Rooks said.

Jacob’s interest piqued he asked “Where is this messenger now?”

“We’ve got her in the back room, tied up. Should we question her boss?”

“No.” Jacob said smiling, “I’ll handle her myself.”

Sitting alone in the back room, you were left to contemplate your options and none of them were good. Once Mr. Starrick heard of your capture, you would be lucky if you were only dismissed. Your other options would be whatever cruel torment this Jacob Frye might have in mind. In all your time serving Crawford Starrick, you had never seen Jacob Frye personally. To hear them talk, this Jacob was nothing short of a cruel and vicious upstart looking to take London for himself.

You were just a simple messenger, you told yourself. There was little they could get from you. Perhaps this Jacob Frye would decide you were not worth his time and would simply keep your documents and let you go.

Hearing a door swing open with a bang, you heard heavy footsteps. Trying your best to keep calm, you looked around to see who was there. Then you heard the sound of something being picked up and dragged along the floor. Suddenly a large man, dressed mostly in black appeared out of the darkness, carrying a chair in one hand and a cane in the other.

Looking him up and down, he appeared to be dressed mostly in black with a green waistcoat, a red tie, multiple belts, large boots and a very strange looking device on his left arm. Most of all, he had a black hood that covered most of his face. You didn’t need to see all of it to know who this was.

Handsome. Of all the things he had to be, it was handsome.

Sitting it down backwards in front of you, he straddled it and crossed his arms over the back, holding the cane in one hand. For a brief moment, you found yourself envious of a chair of all things.

“So” He spoke, in a low, throaty voice. “A Templar bird has flown into our midst. A bird carrying some very important papers. Unfortunately those papers will not make it to their intended recipients now” Clicking his tongue he said “What will Mr. Starrick have to say about that?”

For a moment you didn’t know what to think. The voice that had come from him wasn’t one you had expected at all. For all the Templar talk about how Jacob Frye was nothing short of the Devil himself, you expected a much deeper, more sinister voice. You didn’t expect a voice that made the evilest of threats sound like an invitation to sex.

“Of course Mr. Starrick will be angry. I mean after all, he’s shot people simply for interrupting him before. I wonder what the punishment will be for a failed messenger. I can’t imagine it will be pleasant. Don’t you think so?” He asked rhetorically. “I do know what I would do if one failed me like this, I can’t tell you what it would be, except it would be rather creative.”

You knew what he was saying was meant to scare you, and coming from anyone else it would have. But not from him.

“Lucky for you though, I’m feeling generous today. So I’m going to give you a choice. You can tell me everything you know and I just might let you go. Or you can choose to stay silent while I coax it out of you. And before we go any further, know one thing Templar Bird: I know how you messengers work. You know far more than most realize so do not feed me that bullshit that you don’t know anything.” Jacob growled.

For all of Jacob Frye’s efforts to intimidating, and he was very physically intimidating, you were finding it difficult to keep your composure. Either by chance or by fate, you had ended up in the hands of a man who possessed a weapon that was certain to work on you. Voices such as his had always been a weakness of yours and should he realize it, you would be in more trouble than you could imagine.

Reaching out with one hand and tracing a finger underneath your chin, Jacob said lowering his voice “So, are you going to willingly sing for me? Or will I have to coax it out of you? “

Shivering with delight at not just Jacob’s touch but his lowered tone, you knew you were officially in deep trouble. Feeling your face grow hot, you lowered it, hoping that the darkness of the room would help hide it or that he would just assume you were embarrassed at being caught. 

Observing you, Jacob could tell something was off. He had done more than enough interrogations that he had learned to pick up visual cues easily. Most people when they were scared would tremble. They would cry. Some would even beg. Looking over your face, he noticed something different, you were redder than your coat. In all the times he interrogated someone, he had never seen anyone turn red like this. In fact the only time he ever saw that happen was when…

Then it hit him.

Another one who finds my voice delightful.

Biting his lip in anticipation and knowing where to go from here, he started laughing. That deep laugh of his that he had used to charm so many in the past. This was going to be fun for him and if he played his cards right, for you too.

“Coaxing it is then” He growled as he stood up from the chair and began circling you slowly, twirling his cane between his fingers. You did your best to keep your face down, grateful for the gag.

“So apparently it’s going to be just the two of us for a while. Since you have seen fit to not talk, I will just have to do the talking for us. And just so you know” Jacob said as he placed his mouth close to your ear “I’m not known for being quiet.”

The feel of his breath on your skin instantly sent chills down your spine. You found yourself hoping he would do it again.

Standing back up, Jacob continued, in a teasing voice. “In fact, I’m such a talker, they say nothing could shut me up. They also say that my voice is one that you will never get out of your head. Just imagine it, just hearing me all the time. Would you like to have me in your head all the time? Having my voice follow you everywhere?” Jacob said smirking.

As Jacob spoke, you did everything you could to block him out. You tried thinking of a pleasant song, but Jacob’s voice quickly ruined that. You tried thinking of a book passage, but then you started hearing it in Jacob’s voice. Was this man’s voice even human? Was he even human?

Pausing for a moment, Jacob kneeled before you, his face inches from yours and asked “Are you ready to sing yet?" He was hoping you weren’t.

For a moment you considered it. Perhaps he meant what he said earlier, that if you told him everything you knew that he might let you go. But being who he was, who was to say he wasn’t lying, that he wouldn’t kill you anyways?

Making the choice far tougher was Jacob himself. Kneeling before you, so close you could feel his breath on your skin, his voice still ringing in your ears, there was no mistaking it: you were turned you on. Everything about him turned you on.

Jacob knew it too. He knew it by the blush of your cheeks, how you squirmed when he put his mouth to your ear, and most of all, being so close to you, by your scent. You weren’t quite to the edge yet. There was still some fun to be had.

Taking your silence as an answer, Jacob stood back up and started circling you again, laughing lightly. “Not yet eh? I was hoping that I would get the chance to hear myself talk again. Just so you would have to hear it too.” He said, almost sadistically.

Whimpering lightly at those words, you squirmed in your seat and tried desperately to think of something, anything else that might distract you. Knowing that your arousal was growing, you tried thinking of things that might slow it down, if not stop it.

“Hmm, let’s see. The last time I did this I spoke for 5 hours. At my last count Templar Bird, we haven’t even been at this for one. Do you think you can handle that? My voice for hours upon hours, right in your ear?” He teased in a low voice. “Or would you actually enjoy that?”

5 hours of this?! You internally screamed. If what he said was true, that it hadn’t been an hour, you knew there was no way you would last two hours before cumming, let alone 5.

Thinking about it a moment, you asked yourself “Why not just give in and let it happen?” The only thing stopping you was you didn’t want word to get back to the others that the leader of the Rooks had made you cum by his voice alone.

“You know, I think you are enjoying this.” He said lowering his voice again and kneeling before you. “I think that despite how much you try to fight it, my voice has gotten your knickers all wet. I’ll tell you a secret. You’re not the first Templar I’ve pleasured like this.”

Seeing your eyes go wide at that, Jacob said, biting his lip. “It’s true. I’ve made no less than 5 of them wet their knickers with just my voice alone. And based on how you’re reacting, I’m very close to number 6.”

Realizing that he had you made, you knew you couldn’t keep this up. As much as you were turned on, as much as a part of you wanted him to keep going, there was the part of you that didn’t want word getting back of what happened.

“So what say you Templar Bird? Do you want to be number 6?” He asked licking his lip and pulling down the gag from your mouth, the feel of this fingers at your mouth making you break.

“Enough! I’ll tell you everything! Just…I can’t take it anymore!” You screamed.

“I’m listening” he said smirking, taking a seat back on the chair in front of you.

So you gave every detail you could think of. As Jacob sat there listening, you gave up everything from all the people you had delivered to, where they worked, anything you could think of that might be of interest.

Jacob sat there patiently as you revealed all and as he sat there, a faint smile on his face, you hoped at the very least he would let you go after all of this or if he chose not to, that he would end you quickly.

As you finished, you said pleading “That’s all I know. If you are going to kill me, please be quick about it.”

“Oh, I don’t think I will kill you. Not in that way, anyways.” Jacob said smiling evilly.

“Will you let me go then?” You asked hopefully.

“No. Not until one other matter is settled first.” Jacob replied.

“What…what matter is that?” You asked.

“The matter of your pussy being wetter than the Thames.” Jacob purred as he leaned over closer to you.

Knowing that he knew and hearing him speak it so plainly was enough to make you blush again. You had only just begun to be calm again and now you were completely turned on again.

“And just what would settle the matter, Mr. Frye?” You asked trembling with both fear and arousal.

“Considering the look in your eyes when I walked in and straddled the chair, I thought I’d let you straddle me and ride my cock. After all, I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I got you all worked up and didn’t finish you off properly.” He noted with a wry smile.

“And if I say no?” You asked, fearful to hear the answer.

“Then I let you go.” Jacob replied plainly.

After what had just happened, you couldn’t believe what he was saying. All this torment and he would let you go that easily?

“And this is no trick?” You asked warily.

“No it is not. In fact…” Jacob got up and quickly loosened the ropes holding you, letting them fall to the floor. Pointing behind you, he said “The door is that way. No one will stop you.”

“Why would you let me go like that?” You asked incredulously.

“I got what I wanted from you” He shrugged.

A part of you was ready to run. Run out that door, shed your uniform and never look back. As you saw Jacob Frye sit down in the chair that once held you in place, you thought back to the moment he first walked in and sat down. You recalled that how for a moment, you wished he was straddling you.

Fuck it. I’m done for. Might as well get off while I’m at it.

You began slipping out of your boots and clothes. As he watched you, Jacobs’s hands went to his belt and undoing it and opening his trousers, he reached in and pulled out his cock, long since ready for you.

Completely naked you walked over to him and straddle his lap, the smell of leather strong on him and very intoxicating. Jacob then took one of your legs and put them over his shoulder, and then pulled your opening to his mouth, licking and kissing you mercilessly, making you scream.

After a few moments of this Jacob took two fingers, and without warning slid them inside, making you gasp as he fingered you. After a few moments of this he stopped and removed his fingers. Sucking them clean, he then licked his lips as if your juices were the finest thing he had ever had. Jacob then guided your leg down and pulled you down over his cock and with a swift motion, slid himself all the way in.

Taking your arms and putting them on his chest, you began riding him as hard as you could, feeling every inch of him and moaning as he seemed to only get harder and harder. Jacob took his hands and ran them over your tits, pinching and pulling on your nipples as he did so.

You didn’t know if the others could hear the two of you going at it. As you raised you hand to bite down on it, Jacob took it back and tied both wrists together behind your back with his red tie.

Pulling you closer, and now with your arms out of the way, Jacob got a much better view of your fantastic tits and he quickly took each one in his mouth, running his tongue over and pulling each one with his teeth. Looking down at him, watching him work each one with his skillful mouth turned you on further.

Feeling his breath on your skin made you think of earlier, when he began seducing you with his voice. Hearing him moan against your skin as you rode him was intoxicating, but you wanted, no you needed to hear him speak again. You didn’t care what words he spoke, just so as long as he spoke.

Biting your lip, you looked down upon him again and begged “Use your voice on me again. Please?”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, grinning.

“I’m sure. I need more” You pleaded.

“If you insist.” He said grinning. Bringing your ear closer to his mouth he growled “I love how wet you are. I love that my voice has gotten you dripping wet. Has anyone else ever done this to you?”

“No…” You whimpered.

“Not one other?” He asked teasingly.

Shaking your head “No”, Jacob smirked, turned on even more to know that.

“Is my voice the only thing that got you wet?” He asked.

Gasping for breath, you whispered “No. It..it was all of you. You…walking in and straddling that chair.”

“So you wanted to fuck me from the beginning, eh?” He groaned.

“Mmmhmmm. I did” You confessed.

“Is it what you hoped for?” he asked, eager to know.

“It is” you admitted as you felt yourself getting hotter and hotter. Jacob noticed this as well and feeling you start to contract, pulled you tighter to him and kissed you roughly, biting on your lips as did so, while enjoying the feel of you moaning against his mouth.

Breaking the kiss a moment, he growled “You’re ready to cum aren’t you?”

Shaking your head “Yes”, Jacob held on to you as he bucked his own hips, fucking you as hard as you fucked him. Within minutes both of you lost control and within seconds of each other, you came, screaming Jacob’s name, while Jacob himself cried out and released himself deep inside you.

Absolutely certain the Rooks had heard you and not caring a bit, you and Jacob took a bit to try and slow down your heartbeat.

After a minute, you asked “Am I still free to go?”

“Uh-huh” Jacob said, still in a daze.

“Do I have to?” You asked.

“No. But Starrick might be a bit suspicious if you don’t show up soon.” Jacob said.

Realizing what would happen if you showed up empty handed, the last thing you wanted to do was leave. You thought desperately of a way to avoid it all. Until an idea hit you.

“Can’t I just work for you instead?” You asked, thinking you had nothing to lose. “Be a spy for you or something?”

“Have my own little Templar Bird on the inside?” Jacob considered. “I suppose. But if you betray me, I’ll clip your wings myself” He warned.

As you got dressed, Jacob said. “Head back and tell Starrick that your bag was stolen by a thief then report back to me quickly. I’ll have more work for you to do.”

Watching you leave, Jacob smirked. A new spy in Starrick’s employ? Today wasn’t so boring after all.


End file.
